


here's a little heart for you

by lorandarkbeast



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorandarkbeast/pseuds/lorandarkbeast
Summary: asra has lost track of how many times he's fallen in love with you





	here's a little heart for you

Asra dreams of you often. Whether it be lying with you in a grassy meadow, strolling down a dark empty road, or racing against you on foreign beasts; your presence in his dreams are quite common. You’re the most precious person to him, after all. Little else in the universe brings the kind of joy and comfort you provide him.

In the current world Asra dreams off, you’re laying with him upon a field of clouds. They’re softer and more inviting than any bed. There’s no visible source of light, but its heat trickles through the clouds, warming the magician and his lover. 

You’re resting on top of him, hands tangled in his snowy hair while his own caress your back. He knows he can tell you when you’re with him in the world of the waking, but he can’t resist the words he gently murmurs to you, “I love you.”

His dream version of you snuggles closer to him, and he can feel you twirl some of his hair around a finger. “I love you, too,” you whisper into his neck.

The magician allows himself to sink deeper in the cushion of clouds beneath him. He presses a kiss to the crown of your head, and awaits for the morning sun to coax him out of his pleasant dreams. 

 

Waking up next to you has become part of a routine that Asra hopes never changes. The sunlight floats through the windows and rouse him from his slumber; he’s grown accustomed to waking up with an arm or a leg of his over your sleeping form or your head resting on top of his chest. He finds comfort in your presence; you’ve become an anchor that keeps him attached to reality.

Asra usually wakes up before you do, and he’s thankful for it. It gives him the opportunity to wind his limbs around you again and hold you ever closer; this morning is going to be one of those mornings. A gentle smile curls on his lips as he shifts closer. His chest is to your back and he drapes an arm over you, effectively holding you against him. His lips press lightly on the side of your neck as his eyes flutter close. The magician has no intention of falling back asleep; his only desire is to bask in this moment with you.

Minutes pass by calmly, and the bed creaks as you shift beside him. Asra opens his eyes, but makes no move to push himself off you. He knows you’re awake; you lean back into him and put a hand over his own. “G’morning,” you yawn.

“Good morning,” your name rolls off his tongue so sweetly, he loves saying it. If Asra could pull you any closer, he would.

He leans over to kiss the corner of your mouth, “Sleep well?”

You turn around in his arms and wrap your own around him. “Of course,” you snuggle into his chest, “any night with you is a good one.”

“So sweet,” Asra chuckles. He pulls you on top of him, his curls some of your hair around his finger and his other hand lands on your waist. Asra’s more than ready to spend a lazy morning with you. Your body radiates a warmth that lures him back to sleep.

However, your abrupt movements lure him out of his drowse. You pull yourself out of his embrace and stretch out your arms. Asra follows your actions, and begins his morning routine with you.

 

The sun begins to sink beyond the horizon line; eventually the moon will take its place in the sky, providing a silver light instead of a golden one over Vesuvia and its surrounding lands. At this early hour of the evening, the streets of the the town are filled with people finishing their daily errands, or travellers passing through searching for an evening meal and a place to rest for the night.

Voices of shoppers and vendors flood the marketplace as Asra strolls through the street. His hand is gently intertwined with your own as he leads you through the crowd. You two smoothly weave around the crowd and manage to not bump into many people. All of their voices are all a blur to him, his focus is directly on your rambling and navigating through the market— but he knows this place like the back of his hand. Asra could stride through the market with a blindfold and pinpoint exactly where every shop is located. 

“I’m just saying,” you chatter about, “that coming up with a spell that allows the user to reverse time would be amazing! Imagine all the possibilities we could do with it.”

“It would be interesting to see happen,” Asra nods in agreement before continuing, “but what if somebody with malicious intentions got their hands on that spell? That sort of spell would would cause more harm than good in the world.”

But you don’t give up easily. “What if it was charmed so only a person with good intentions could use it?” You pick up your pace so that you’re walking beside Asra, rather than him pulling you along.

“Too complicated,” Asra rebuttals, “It would be almost impossible to do that to a spell.”

“But surely, a magician as amazing and talented as you could figure that out,” you chuckle.

Asra rolls his eyes, “Flattery will get you nowhere.” He ignores your pout, and before you can say anything else, Asra suggests, “There’s some food stalls closeby, do you want something to eat?”

Your eyes light up at the mention of food; Asra adores the gleeful shine in them whenever you’re excited. “Of course,” you beam at him, “I’m starving.” With a tug on his hand, Asra follows behind you as you lead him to whatever destination you have in mind for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just self indulgent fluff bc i love my gorgeous magician husband. i'm so gay i am in love with his new book.


End file.
